A Pokemon Trainer Life Comes to Me
by Leafstar15
Summary: Jessica Scott was a normal teenager until the day she met a strange creature. She had just turned 16 years old, and she was all by herself. Since her parents died in a car accident. When the little creature takes her and this young boy she saved to a new world, she's surprised when they are in the pokemon world. Now it's up to them to save the world.
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Jessica Scott. I am sixteen years old, and I live out on the street. Well, more like in an old barn out in the woods. But it's still considered the street, since there's other people who live here as well.

I've been homeless for about three years, and I have gotten used to it. I search and find my own food, then I cook for myself and for others who don't know how. I know many things since living on the street.

The reason I'm living on the street is because when I was thirteen, my parents and I got into a car wreck. I was the only one to get out alive. Well, my father did too. Though, he died on the way to the hospital. Soon after that, I was put into intensive care. Because I was even more damaged than my mother or father. I had gotten internal damage, so there was bleeding inside of me. The doctors weren't sure if they could help me, but they did what they could.

Luckily they fixed my punctured lung, cause apparently I had broken a couple ribs and they had pierced my right lung. So after they had stitched me up, I had to stay in the hospital for awhile while it healed. Although, back then I didn't know who was paying my insurance. But, after I was healed, some people I didn't know came and picked me up. They had been part of social services, which meant that I had been put in the system.

A few days later, a couple had adopted me. But everything went down after that. The man started beating me every night, and the women didn't care one bit. I knew then that I had to do something. I also knew that no one would believe me either, since I was adopted. Don't listen to her, she's stupid. Gah!...

Some foster families are really mean and abusive, unfortunately I was one of the few who got that.

Then, after I knew it wouldn't work out, I ran away. Yes, back then I was a coward, I still am today. But, I have gotten braver than I was, three years ago today. I can officially call myself a fighter, somewhat. I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll fight if I have too. Especially if it's someone picking on someone else who's weaker than themselves. That's just immoral.

Anyway. Other things I've learned since being out on the street is how to build a fire, how to defend myself in a tough situation, and how to find food. Like herbs and berries.

Today marks the day that I ran away, three years ago. I'm proud that I did, or else I might've ended up dead. Or something, and I wanted to live my life. Even if I had to live on the street. Most people who live on the street aren't nice, I know this. But every so often, you meet someone who looks like they need someone to listen to them, or need advice. So you do it, to be kind. So that one day, someone may do that for you as well.

The place I live in is Alaska, well, to be said it's outside of Fairbanks, Alaska. It's a cool place, except when winter gets here. Because then there isn't any berries or herbs for me to pick, which means that I'd have to walk into town and get food from a shelter. And I don't like doing that. I mean, you never know who you might met. They could kill you or do something really serious to you.

Which is why I don't go into town much. Another cool thing, is that sometimes when I feed someone here at the barn, I get money sometimes. It's only the more older folk who do it, the ones that have a part-time job and all that. Yet they don't have an apartment. So when I do get some cash, that's when I go into town. To buy a few things.

Like a couple pieces of cloth, or jars to keep my preserved berries or herbs. I don't use the money for worthless things, like books or toys for myself. Although, I have often good a good book or two at a good discount. Then I head home to here. Luckily most of the people who live here in the barn are very nice and don't steal. It's not like any of us have anything that we could sell to get lots of money.

Anyway, I should tell you what I look like, just in case you ever see me around.

So I wear light blue jeans, with a light black t-shirt. I used to have long brown hair when I had my parents, but now I keep it short. Just above my shoulders, up in a bun. I also have dark green eyes, I had worn glasses before. But now, since my broke a long time ago, my eyes have adjusted and I can see just fine without them. Luckily. I also wear black vans on my feet.

The reason I have vans, is because I saw them in the trash one day going into town. And they were really in good condition, so I don't know why someone would throw them away. Some people waste things.

Well, I feel like that's all I need to tell you. At least about me and where I live and all that. Anyway, I'll leave you now. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Stepping outside, I could feel the wind as it nipped my arms and making my hair stream out behind me.

Taking a step forward, and looked back at the crumbling barn behind me. I could smell the scent of withered wood, and could taste the mildew in the air. Drafting towards the barn, getting through all the mini cracks, and making people sick and possibly die. The shape of the barn was old, with the paint peeling off. Pieces could be seen at times from the roof, falling off and hitting the ground beneath.

Shivering slightly, I wondered when the snow would start falling. Going back to walking away from the barn, I continued until I hit the forest's entrance. Lifting my arms, I could feel the breeze underneath my arms, making them shake slightly from the icy thrill.

Pulling my light brown basket from a thicket of bushes, I checked to make sure there were no spiders or anything else inside it. After checking, I continued my way into the forest, passing many creatures that stood still as I passed. Fearful that I would hurt them, which I wouldn't. But they never knew that.

Walking farther into the forest, I passed by some dying and blackened trees. Which confused me. I had known we'd get forest fires every summer, but there had never been any over here though.

I was confused, and yet curious. And you know that they say, curiosity killed the cat. I had always loved mysteries, and this stumped me. I had to find out what was going on. Instead of going passed the trees, I turned back around and followed the narrow path of the shadowed trees.

Walking for some distance, I realized that I was now fully enveloped in the dark woods of dying trees that were too black from not dying.

Slowly entering a clearing, I gasped as I saw all the trees were black and looked dead. I turned around in a full circle and it was the same with every tree, I was intrigued. Why were the trees so dead? It was so weird, and mysterious at the same time. Walking into the middle of the clearing, I saw a small body. Covered in ash, for some reason.

Which like I said before, there hasn't been a fire out over here yet. So it mystified me. Crouching, I uncovered the body to realize that it had been a baby rabbit. I picked it up, and looked at. Noticing that there were no burn marks, that ruled out that wildfire theory. Also not seeing any marks of some weapon that someone could have used, I ruled out the theory that someone did this on purpose.

I truly wondered what had cause this. I saw no signs of it being a fire, or someone doing this, it was strange.

Then one thought came to mind, but I knew it was probably not that answer. My thought was that it was aliens, though I highly doubted it. Because for one, I didn't believe in aliens at all. And another, why would they do this to a perfectly healthy forest as well? Plus, I don't think aliens did this anyway. They'd leave those stupid circle things, not leave an entire forest burnt and almost dead.

Laying the small body back onto the ground, I stood up and started walking away.

'What a shame.' I heard a voice say softly.

Shifting my head, looking around, I could see no one. I must be going crazy, I thought.

Leaving the clearing behind me, I continued back the way I had come. Once I got back to where I was at first, I turned right and ended back in the forest of green. It was quite beautiful. I stopped before I went farther, and looked back. Seeing the darkened trees still, my light smile disappeared. And a frown replaced it. I was still a bit worried about what could have caused it, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to figure it out alone though.

Twirling back around, I started walking forward through the trees. A few minutes later, I stopped near a patch of wild raspberries. I stooped down and started picking them, after I had grabbed quite a few I placed them into the basket. Snatching a couple more, I popped them into my mouth and chewed quickly. Gasping out in delight, I knew these were pretty yummy.

Standing up, I traveled around the small patch and continued more into the forest. I never had to be scared about being lost, I knew this forest like the back of my hand.

Walking, and looking at more animals. I stopped again, this time near lots of sage. Looking around, I noticed that this patch consisted of quite a few yards of sage. That was rare. Mainly, I could never find this many patches of sage. Leaning down, I grabbed a few handfuls of sage leaves and placed them into the basket near the raspberries.

Stretching as I stood up again, I carefully made my way through this huge patch of sage.

Making a right turn at this huge birch tree, I continued my way until I came out to a small beach. That surrounded a small lake, more like a pond to others. But, I thought of it as a lake.

Walking out of the forest, I went out on the beach. Setting down my basket, I walked over to the water and dipped my hands in and pulling out water. Sinking down to my knees, I lifted my hands up and tasted the sweet tasting water. It tasted really good, another reason why I liked coming out here. This water still tasted good and wasn't contaminated either, so I could still drink from it.

After drinking a little water for a couple minutes, I felt fully refreshed.

Leaning back onto my butt, I noticed little ripples in the water. Looking up, I could see a silver-haired creature drinking from the lake on the other side.

Not wanting to scare it, I just watched as it drank. Wondering what kind of animal it was. It looked somewhat of a fox, but I knew that there never was a fox that lived here that was silver-haired. Except if it was white, like a arctic fox. But those lived far in the north, not in the interior. So it was weird.

After it finished drinking water, it looked up and stared at me right in my eyes. Shivers were sent down my spine, making me shiver and cover my arms.

Suddenly it was gone, one second it was there and the next it was gone.

Startled, I jumped onto my feet, and gazed around quickly. Seeing no sign of it, I sighed quietly. Fearing that it was going to come out and attack me. Whew.

After mentally calming myself, I walked calmly over to what looked like a patch of wild strawberries. They were quite small and adorable as well.

Picking a couple and eating them, and hmm… were they good. Picking up a handful, I walked over and placed them in the basket with the other two items that I had picked today. Lifting the basket up, I went back over to the strawberry patch and picked a few more handfuls and put them away.

Lifting my hand, I swept away some sweat that had formed on my forehead. Glancing at the wristwatch on my wrist, I realized that it was like four in the afternoon. Had I known that it was this late, I wouldn't have watched the little creature. Man!

Grabbing the basket on the ground, I started sprinting off down the path that I took. Jogging past all the creatures that were afraid of me, I only slowed down when I was approaching the dead trees. Stopping completely, I noticed that something was different. There were soft impressions of pawprints in the lightened dirt, and it looked like that these pawprints were off somehow. That's when I noticed it. There was the slightest impression that one of the paws was not pressing in deeply, unlike the other three. I realized that the poor creature was limping.

I also happened to be good at tracking, whenever it came in handy.

I was about to leave when a sliver of light caught my gaze. Narrowing my eyes, I noticed that there was a piece of fur caught on a branch near the ground. Lowering myself to the ground, placed my right hand underneath the fur and gently pulled on it. Feeling it loosen, I brought the piece of fur right in front of my face and looked at it.

The color of it was weird, it wasn't white nor was it grey. It was a mix of both, then I realized that the color of the fur happened to be silver. The color of that strange fox-like creature I saw earlier and was watching. It had to be in trouble if it was limping, but from what exactly?

I just knew I had to help this poor creature, whether it wanted the help or not. I did not want it to fall prey to some other predator, it was too beautiful for that.

I started following the pawsteps left behind from the mysterious creature. Following them all the way until the end, which ended at the clearing. Where I was earlier, in the middle of the small field.

I could see a small bundle of fur in the middle, I wasn't sure if it was the same creature or not. So I decided to get closer.

Walking slowly until I got a foot away, it wasn't until then that I really noticed that it was the creature from earlier.

It was quite small, enough to hold in my arms. Like a small puppy. Just not that heavy. I couldn't hear it breathing, not at all. I was quite worried about that. The sight of the color of the fur was amazing, every time the light landed on it, the fur would shimmer with light. It would reflect off the fur, like light against glass.

Crouching down near the small creature, I started feeling up the creature if I could find where it was hurt. Going down the front paws, it didn't move at all. Which was a good sign. Going down on the back right leg, it let out a yelp of pain. Grabbing my hand back, I was scared that I hurt it. Seeing that it didn't get up, it must be in too much pain to notice that I was here or something.

When I leaned in, I could faintly see specks of what looked like blood. I remembered that a yarrow poultice would be able to help with bleeding, even though it didn't look like a lot of blood. Lifting her, I placed her into my basket. Making sure I didn't bump her leg against the inner lining or anything. After I was done, I lifted the basket and walked out of the clearing.

After some time walking, I came out of the forest. Looking behind me, I could see through the leaves the fading daylight and the onset of night coming. The forest seemed quiet, even though I knew there were creatures at the moment hunting for food. Lifting my left hand to my forehead, I brushed away my bangs from my eyes.

Turning away from the forest, I continued over to the barn. Nearing the door, I stopped and could hear the faint noise of random people coughing.

Suddenly remembering about the yarrow poultice, I shifted toward my right and headed to the right side of the barn. Once I was there, I continued walking until I saw a patch of yellow coming from behind a bush. Looking over the bush, I saw the yarrow and grabbed a couple handfuls and put them into the basket.

After that, I turned around sharply and went back to the barn door. Appearing next to it, I pulled on the handle and heard it screech open. Stepping inside, I breathed a sigh of relief. Tasting the musk in the air against my tongue. Walking down the small hallway, I stopped next to a light fixture in the wall.

Let me tell you one thing, this old barn was not like some you've seen before. Instead of looking like a plain old barn, it was more like a mini house. I am not kidding. There was a small hallway before you entered this large area which looked like the original barn, after that there wasn't really anything else. Of course, no one except me knew that there was a secret hidden door in the hallway. Which I made into my own place. Although, since I didn't really have much all I had were a couple blankets and some bread in a package.

Standing underneath the fixture, I could barely see the entrance of the larger area of the barn. The lighting was bad in here, despite having a little glow from it. It was nice to see it, it reminded me of some mystery movie or book.

Lifting my right hand to feel along the bottom of the fixture, feeling a slight ridge a few seconds later. I pushed it, and I could hear the slight whine noise as the hidden door slid ajar. Did I mention that I could fix things? Probably not. Back when I had my parents, it had been a hobby. Like solving mysteries, that was another hobby I had. On occasion I would help the police catch the bad guy, although, it wasn't as often as I'd like. Most wouldn't even believe me, not even when all the evidence pointed to the guy. I often thought that they were incredibly stupid, or they were being paid to let the guy go.

Anyway…

I slipped through the door, and was engulfed in darkness. I could hear the door close behind me with a loud creak, to most they wouldn't notice the sound.

Moving my hand away from me, I hit the wall a couple feet away. Placing my hand onto it, I started walking where the wall was leading. Walking for about what I thought was two minutes, I could finally see daylight in front of me. Yes, there was a hallway there as well. I have no clue as to why, but it was. But oh well.

Suddenly blinding light hit me, lifting a hand to cover my eyes. I could see my little area, which was a smaller space than the larger one where everyone else was.

The floor was made from oak, which was slowly rotting away and growing with moss. You may not know it, but you can get into here from outside. You wouldn't know it though. There were vines thicker than my arms growing up the walls, to which I could climb on if I dearly wanted to. Light was filtering through the ceiling, and from higher up on the walls. It was a mini paradise just for me. Spotting a sheltered enclave where my a couple blankets were, I headed over there.

Nearing the enclave, I set the bag down and I gently pulled out the little creature. Setting it down on a light blue blanket, I could clearly see that it was still bleeding slightly. Grabbing out the yarrow, and reaching over to get my stone pestle and mortar. It was quite beautiful, I had gotten a year or two ago. So now I use it whenever I needed to make a poultice for wounds or something. I always had to clean it though, never good to keep it dirty.

The stone was was a earth type color. It was a light brown, with dark black streaks lining it and a pure white inside. The mortar was typically looking like that, except that it didn't have white on it at all.

Placing the yarrow inside the pestle, I grabbed a small water cloth. Which if you didn't know was a medieval thing that could carry water inside, and it was cool. Opening it, I poured a little water into the pestle. Then I closed it tightly.

Grabbing the mortar, I started to smash gently onto the yarrow and the water. A few minutes later, the yarrow and the water had mixed into a poultice. Placing the mortar onto the ground, I lifted the pestle near my nose and sniffed it. Smelling the bitterness of it, told me that I was done. Luckily it was July. So it was good enough to use.

Putting the pestle down, I placed my hand in and got a little bit on my left hand. Softly grabbing the leg of the injured creature, I found the puncture spot and gently rubbed on the yarrow poultice. Making sure I had placed enough, I placed the rest of the yarrow onto my arm where I scratched myself earlier. When there was none on my arm, I quickly covered the creature and grabbed the pestle and stood.

Heading back down the hallway, I opened the hidden door. Then I went right down the main hallway that opened up to big room. Walking over to some of the people lying, I asked around if anyone was injured and needed some yarrow. Finding a few, I put some of the yarrow poultice onto them. When I was finished with the last person, I looked into the pestle and saw I had no more of the yarrow poultice left. Which was a good thing.

Sighing happily, I went back into my own area behind the hidden door and grabbed the mortar. Slipping back through the door a third time, I headed outside to clean off the pestle and the mortar.


	3. Chapter 2

When I got back to my little area of the barn, I noticed that it had gotten darker outside. I didn't realize that I had been gone for so long. Seeing that the creature was still covered in the blue blanket, I decided to leave it alone.

Sitting down on the floor near it, I uncovered the bread from near the vine to my right. Placing the bread next to my legs, I leaned over and grabbed a few raspberries and placed them into the pestle. Then I grabbed the mortar, and gently smashed the raspberries, making a sort of jam.

Now, I wasn't really the sort to like jam, but I'd eat it. When I was done, I placed two fingers into the pestle and got some raspberry jam on them. Then I rubbed some jam onto the bread, and started eating a little bread. After eating a little of it, I stored the rest away near the vine again.

My stomach suddenly gurgled, reminding me that I was still quite hungry. Yet, I couldn't really eat anything else. Licking my two fingers clean of jam, I grabbed the pestle and the mortar and went back down the hallway. Opening the doorway again, I glanced out to see no one. Sighing softly in relief, I ran out the barn door quickly. Running out to a small pond behind the barn, I rushed through with cleaning my pestle and the mortar. Drying it off, I ran back towards the barn and inside.

Going through the hidden door once again, I stumbled into the hallway and I tripped. The pestle and mortar started falling from my hands, as I fall myself. Reaching out, I felt my fingers slid against the pestle and I couldn't grab it. I didn't want these two items to break, since they were really the only things I could hold dear.

Just before they hit the floor, they stopped moving, and so did I. It was weird, I knew I was still in mid-air and yet I wasn't moving. Not even the pestle or the mortar was either. That's when I was set onto the ground softly, and so was the pestle and the mortar.

Placing a hand upon my chest, I could feel the tears fall from my eyes and onto my cheeks to the floor.

'Are you okay?' I heard a voice say.

I looked around and could not see anything, except a silver furred creature that was standing and looking at me from across the small space.

No. It couldn't be. This creature couldn't have talked to me, I didn't even hear it. Except that I did, not aloud, but inside my mind. Was it possible that it could speak telepathically?

I got to my onto my knees and stood up, grabbing the pestle and the mortar on the way over to the enclave.

Once I got over the enclave, I sat down and stared at the small creature. Quickly placing the pestle and the mortar into the basket, careful enough to not crush the herbs and berries I still had in there.

Laying my right hand near the creature, I wondered if it was really the creature that talked to me.

'Were you the one who talked to me?' I thought.

'Yes.' it replied.

I gasped aloud. No freaking way, this was not happening to me. Well, it was truly.

'Why are you talking? Or should I say how?'

'It's easy for me. I just know how to. I choose people that can hear my thoughts, only then can they hear me.' it said.

'Wow. That's amazing.' I say.

'Quite right.'

'Why'd you choose me?' I thought.

'You helped me when I was in trouble.'

'I still don't see why though.' I reply wondering.

'... I cannot give you a reason at this time.'

'That's fine, I don't care much anyway. When you're healed all the way, you may leave.' I replied softly.

'Okay. Thank you.'

'No problem. I'm tired right now, so I'm going to go to bed now.' I say, yawning eternally.

'Goodnight then.'

'Nite.'

With that, I laid down and fell fastly asleep.

After a few hours, I was awoken by the sound of screaming. Startled, I jumped up onto my feet. Looking around, I could not see anything dangerous. Until I realized that it wasn't coming from in here, it was from the other side of the barn. Where everyone else was.

Running to the darkened hallway, I quickly slammed against the door and heard it slid open.

That's when I smelled it, the rising scent of smoke and fire. Shit! I suddenly realized that a fire was burning from outside and getting closer to the barn. I had to make sure everyone got out before the barn was burnt down. Jogging to the right, I made it to where everyone was still mostly asleep. Running over and stopping in front of an old man, I quickly shook him awake.

"Hurry and get out of here!" I yelled.

Doing the same to the other dozen or so people, I heard another scream coming from nearby. Turning around, and looking up at the loft of the barn. I could see that there was a small boy who was trapped by fire.

Going over to the ladder, I climbed up quickly. Running over to where he was trapped, I ran through the flames and patted down the fire on my sleeves. Leaning over and gasping for air, I quickly got my breath back. I knew that breathing in would also bring in smoke, which I didn't mind.

Grabbing the arm of the boy, I ran back through the fire to see that the ladder was on fire as well. Realizing we were trapped again, I began to think of a way out. Then I knew. Walking over to an area where there wasn't any fire underneath the loft, I pulled the boy into my arms and stepped off the loft. And I closed my eyes.

We were falling. Through the air. Swiftly. I was terrified. The boy was most likely the same as well. I wasn't sure if I'd make it through the fall, but at least I saved someone else from a terrible fate.

Suddenly we stopped, and I realized we were floating. Just like earlier. Opening my eyes, I could see the glowing eyes of the small creature standing below us. We were then set gently upon the ground beneath us, that's when I ran over and scooped up the little creature into my arms. Pulling the young boy behind me, I rushed through the hallway. Passing by the open hidden door, I could see my basket under a blanket with fire on top of the enclave.

Once we got outside of the barn, I let the boy slump onto his knees and hold his head in his hands. I let the silvery creature down onto the gravel next to the boy.

I knew that if I went back inside, it would be because of my selfish wish of saving my only personal item. Which I don't mind doing. It was all that I held dear. I also had a photo of my parents in that basket as well, something else I hold dearly.

Turning on my heels I sprinted back into the burning barn, I could faintly hear the boy yell to me to come back. But, I knew it was too late. I stopped when I got inside, and looked back. Hearing the creak of old wood, I watched as a long burning piece of a wood frame fell in front of the entrance. Trapping me inside the barn, I watched as the boy stopped a few feet from the entrance. I could faintly see that he was worried, but I didn't know why. I wasn't worth anything, I'm selfish. I don't need anyone, just my only personal item.

Turning back into the blazing hallway, I could feel the heat as it hit my skin. As I walked away, I had no regrets.

When I watched that older girl run towards the barn, I yelled for her to come back. Whatever she was doing was dangerous.

Standing up quickly, I ran after her. Until that beam of burning wood fell, blocking the entrance of the barn. I could see the girl, and I was worried and concerned.

I didn't really know her, not even her first name. And yet, I was grateful she saved my life. If she hadn't, I would have died.

She was currently watching me, and then I watched as she turned back around and walked into the hallway. She didn't even look back, not for one glance. I guess she didn't care she was going to die. But I did, I owed her, I didn't want her to die.

If there was a way to save her, I would.

I sighed frustrated. Man, why does life have to be unfair?

'Unfair?' I heard a voice say.

"Who is that?" I asked, looking around and seeing nothing.

'Look down.' the voice said.

Looking down, I could see the little creature that the girl brought out here as well. Crouching down, I laid my left hand onto it's fur and started to pet it gently.

'Ooohh that feels so good.' I heard the voice say again.

Glancing back up, I still couldn't see anyone except us two.

I still was confused, who was talking to me? I couldn't figure it out.

"I am." I heard the same voice say, but this time it was outloud.

I looked down from where the voice came from, and saw that the little creature was staring at me.

"No way…" I replied taken aback.

"Yes." it replied.

"How?" I asked, wondering.

'Not right now. We must save her.' I heard the voice say in my mind.

'Okay…'

'I know that you must be confused, but, do you want to save that girl or not?' it asked.

'I do, very much.' I replied back.

'Good. Grab onto me then, and hold tight.' it said.

Then I wrapped both of my hands around the creature's stomach. Which is when I blacked out, with questions floating around in my head.


End file.
